


The Birb

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: Shane asks Jon if he can take Jacques to the Flower Festival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weirdest thing I've ever written.

Shane didn't know how it happened, but he had fallen in love with Jacques. Shane knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. 

There was just something about that little guy. His lack of emotion, the way he sassed Jon. It was like they were meant to be. 

He walked nervously up to Jon's door and started to knock. After a moment, the door opened. 

"Hey, Shane!!" Jon didn't have Jacques on his shoulder, but Shane caught a glance of the beautiful bird charging inside of the room. 

"Hi." Despite being nervous, Shane sounded monotone as ever. 

"So....what brings you here?" Jon asked, after a brief, awkward silence. 

"Um...." Shane looked away and bit his lip. "So, you know how I've never been to the Flower Festival?"

"Yeah." Could it be!? Is this the moment Jon's been waiting for? He thought Shane would never ask him out!! 

"Well, I was thinking...." Shane's hesitation was killing Jon. "I wanna go this year, and I was kinda thinking....I could take Jacques."

"Oh." Of course. He should've known Shane didn't wanna go with him. 

"I know it's weird, but he-" Shane started to explain himself. 

"No, I get it," Jon interrupted. "Jacques is a great bird."

"So, will you let me take him?" Shane asked, not even noticing his friend's disappointment. "It'll just be for the night."

"Yes, of course." As heartbroken as Jon was, he still wanted to make Shane happy. "You can come pick him up on Sunday."

"Thank you, Jon!" Shane hugged Jon. He was so glad his friend understood his love for Jacques. 

Jon sighed. Maybe after the Flower Festival, he would finally have the confidence to ask Shane out.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
